Electrical device boxes are extensively used buildings and dwellings. Such boxes, usually made of metal, are fixed to a supporting structure such as the lateral side of a wood stud or the like.
It is a common practice to provide the boxes with side tabs outwardly projecting therefrom to form some kind of stop means that can be used to align the box with respect to a front surface of the supporting structure. However, no such box was versatile enough to be used either with a stud, or with a stud covered by a furring or by a similar element.